Skid Situation
by Xanafied4929
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors are in for a big surprise from Xana. Xana managed to resurrect the Sector 5 Replica. And that's not all. Xana has also managed to make something that can devirtualize anyone that touches it. Can the gang stop Xana's evil plot or will they all be in for some serious trouble? Read for yourself and find out.


It was a normal Tuesday at Kadic until Ulrich started playing with Odd during math class. As soon as they heard footsteps they stopped.

"Excuse me boys but if you want to play, I think you should play find an excuse in the principal's office." Mrs. Meyer said while pointing to the door.

While they were walking that's when the tension started.

"This is all your fault Odd. If you didn't start goofing off, we would still be in math class with only a few minutes left. But no, you had to play around and act like math class is as big a joke as you are." Ulrich said with an angry tone.

"Well you were playing around too." Odd said angrily in response to Ulrich's angry comment.

"Well I was trying to stop you." Ulrich said sounding very ticked off at this point.

Just then they entered Ms. Weber's office.

"Hello boys, playing in class again I assume?" Ms. Weber said in response to Ulrich and Odd entering the room.

"Yes ma'am."Ulrich replied.

Meanwhile Yumi was in science listening to Ms. Hertz lecture on gravity.

"The apple that fell. Anyone know the answer?" Ms. Hertz asked her students hoping someone in her class actually knew the answer.

(By the way an apple didn't fall on Isaac Newton's head.)

On Jeremy and Aelita's end they didn't have class at the time so they went to the Factory's Lab so they could upgrade the Superscan so they could detect XANA on the network.

"Almost done and- " but the Superscan cut Jeremy off.

"Where's the activated tower?" Aelita asked, phone in hand ready to contact the rest of the gang.

"It looks like the activated tower is in the Sector 5 Replica." Jeremy said.

"But that's impossible. We destroyed the Replica, didn't we?" Aelita said.

"I thought so to, but it seems we didn't." Jeremy said.

"Okay I'll call Odd and Ulrich.", Aelita said. "And I'll call Yumi." Jeremy said.

"Yumi It's Jeremy, somehow the Sector 5 Replica is still up and running so we need you and Odd to go back to the space station and see what happened." Jeremy said.

"I'd love to but just one problem." Yumi responded.

"What's that?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"I have to babysit Hiroki." Yumi said rather dully.

"Can you try and find an excuse?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"I can try." Yumi said.

"Okay see you soon." Jeremy said then ended the call.

Then Aelita called Ulrich. "Hey, were busy fighting what's up?" Ulrich said.

"Strange because Jeremy just got off the phone with Yumi and she didn't sound upset." Aelita said.

"No Odd and I are stuck waiting to get detention." Ulrich said.

"What happened this time?" Aelita said sarcastically.

"Odd was playing around in class and I was trying to stop him." Ulrich answered.

"Oh really? Because you were goofing off too." Aelita heard Odd say in the background.

"Well can you two fight later because the Sector 5 Replica is still functioning and we need you guys over here now." Aelita said.

"Okay, no problem princess." Odd said in the background.

As soon as they were all there Jeremy started up the virtualization process.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization! Your turn Odd. Scanner, Odd. Transfer, Odd. Virtualization." Jeremy finished.

"How did you manage to get us directly into the Skid Garage Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"It was because of the program Aelita found during your last trip to the real Sector 5." Jeremy said in response.

"Well you did a great job." Odd replied.

"Thanks, Odd but right now I think it would be best if we focused on the task at hand." Jeremy said.

"Ulrich, you and Aelita take care of the key while Yumi and Odd go to the space station again." Jeremy said.

"Translation." As soon as Jeremy finished typing the program Yumi and Odd were at the station. Afterwards Jeremy made sure Ulrich and Aelita were safe inside the Skid. After a little while Aelita docked the Skid and then her and Ulrich got out of the Skid.

"Come on Jeremy, why did you put Aelita and I on guard duty? I mean Yumi and Odd already got to see the space station." Ulrich pouted.

"Well if I stuck you with Yumi you two would be talking all day and if I stuck you with Odd right now, I know for certain things wouldn't go well." Jeremy said. "Well you could have sent Aelita and I to the space station at least."

Ulrich complained. "I know that Yumi and Odd had a success last time and I don't know about you and Aelita. Besides that, Aelita is the only one who can deactivate towers and you're the fastest one in the group. It's best that you're with Aelita just in case the Scyphozoa shows up." Jeremy stated.

"Alright Einstein, you caught me this time, but I'll get you next time." Ulrich said.

"I think your going to get caught by Xana if you don't get ready for some fighting." Jeremy said.

"You know Einstein every joke you make is worth a million laughs." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Cut it out Ulrich we really need to focus on the mission." Aelita said.

Just then four Creepers entered the area. Ulrich used Super Sprint and, in a few nanoseconds, killed all the Creepers. On Yumi and Odd's end things were going well.

"It's quiet, to quiet." Yumi said.

"I think I might as well take a nap." Odd said.

But just as Odd finished his sentence Yumi noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was some spiked balls like the ones from before, but these were different. They had something that looked like purple ooze on the tips of their spikes.

"Jeremy there's a type of goo on the spikes of some more spheres XANA made." Yumi said.

"Try and find out what it is. I want to find out more about it." Jeremy said.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to find ou- " but before Odd could finish his sentence one of the spikes caught him in the back and he got devirtualized.

Meanwhile Yumi was all by herself from that point out. In the meantime, things were getting worse on Ulrich and Aelita's end. They heard a Manta's shriek from overhead.

"Looks like someone decided to show up late to the party." Ulrich said.

Just then William got off the Dark Manta then started fighting Ulrich while the Manta started shooting at the Skid.

"Jeremy, we have a serious problem here." Aelita said.

"I can see that. Hang on I'll try and take some energy from Sector 5 and transfer it to the Skid's shield. The shield can only take this amount of damage for 20 minutes, so you have that much time before the Skid gets destroyed." Jeremy said in response.

"Were on it Einstein, only how do you suggest we do it?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know why your asking me it's really simple. All you two have to do is make sure Aelita destroys the Manta and afterwards you can both go after William." Jeremy said.

As soon as Jeremy finished talking Aelita fired an energy field at the Manta and killed it.

"That was really smart Jeremy." Aelita said.

"Uh, thanks Aelita." Jeremy said blushing.

He was sure lucky nobody could see him over the monitor.

"Jeremy the goo on the spikes can instantly devirtualize you." Yumi said.

"How did you find that out without being devirtualized?" Jeremy asked.

"Because Odd was just devirtualized." Yumi said.

Yumi then pulled the trick she pulled last time she was at the space station. She then headed to the room containing the supercomputer, cut the whole water pipe open then watched as the supercomputer's circuitry was fried.

"Okay Jeremy I'm finished." Yumi said.

"Great because Ulrich and Aelita could surely use some help." Jeremy said as he launched the program to transport Yumi to where Ulrich and Aelita were.

As soon as Yumi was in the Sector 5 Replica she noticed she was in her Navskid. And then she noticed Ulrich and Aelita being transported to their places. As soon as they were all on board Aelita landed the Skid safely in the Garage. Afterwards the others were rematerialized by Jeremy. As soon as they were back on Earth, they all went to Jeremy's room and Jeremy told everyone what he found.

"I think I found a way to get William back!" Jeremy shouted happily.

"Oh really, how." Aelita asked.

"Thanks to Odd getting devirtualized somehow some of the goo stayed on him and after Odd got out of the scanner, I took the sample off of him and put it in the scanners to run an analysis. Afterwards I noticed I could tweak it and then load a virus into all of your weapons." Jeremy said.

"Sounds good. I really didn't like the clone anyways." Ulrich said.

Everyone laughed.

The End

Please give a review. If anyone has any suggestions so I can make my stories better, I would greatly appreciate it. I would also like to thank my readers for being my inspiration to keep me writing. Please keep a lookout for future stories on my page.


End file.
